Forever and Always
by DisneyShipper
Summary: Austin and Ally as they raise their kids Ava and Alex Moon the children experience what it is like having famous parents. This story will have a lot of Austin and Ally marriage fluff. Thanks for reading and enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters. The first 3-4 chapters are going to be engaged/ wedding.**

Flashback

 _Ally I still love you._

 _I never stopped loving you._

 _I never want to be apart from you_

 _I wanna be with you too, but how. No matter how much we love each other we always seem to be headed in different directions._

 _Then… why don't we head in the same direction, we can write, record, perform on tour together._

 _You mean like and official duo?_

 _Yes, what do you say?_

End of Flashback

Ally smiled and figured her necklace. It was a moon. Austin gave it to her the day after he proposed saying, "You're going to be a Moon soon Ally, so I bought you something. It's a necklace with a moon on it."

"Hey Ally, you ready to perform?" Austin asked. Ally snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah, of course. Let's do this!" Ally grabbed Austin's hand and they went up backstage. An announcer boomed over the speakers.

 **Even though this performing arrangement is only months old we all known them both since they were sixteen. Give it up for Austin and Ally!**

The crowd roared as Austin walked out singing, "There's no way I could do it without you be here without you."

Ally walked out, "It's no fun when you're doing a solo with you it's like woah yeah and I know.

(Both) "I own this dream cause I got you with me."

(Austin) "When the crowd wants more I bring on the thunder cause you got my back and I'm not goin under."

(Ally) "We're headed for the top we got it unlocked we'll make em say hey and there's no stopping."

The duo continued to sing until that song was over. The lights dimmed and it was time for the next song. For their tour they decided to be remixes of all the past songs they had produced. They sang many songs. Some included: Double Take (of course it was the song that started it all), The Way That You Do, You Can Come to Me (when Ally conquered her stage fright), What We're About, Chasin the Beat of My Heart, and Timeless and Better Together.

Ally sang Finally Me and Parachute and Austin sang Illusion and Rock and Roll.

The last song they sang was Two in a Million.

When the performance was over the duo ran off as the crowd cheered.

"Well Ally that was the last performance!" Austin said, "Now home to get married." He side hugged her and she grinned.

"Let's go I can't wait to tell the others!"

When they got back home Trish and Dez were waiting for them.

"How was the tour?!" Trish asked running to hug Ally. Austin what-upped Dez.

"It was great so many amazing things happened." Ally exclaimed. Austin smiled.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh you know managing, keeping up the factory and getting a boyfriend." Trish said nonchalantly. Dez hmphed.

"Wait you got a boyfriend?! Who is it Ally exclaimed as they walked to the couch. Dez glared at Trish then looked at Austin, "Come on let's get some food."

"But I want to hear you Trish's guy is." Austin frowned. Ally smiled and walked over to Austin taking his hand, "It's ok Austin you should go with Dez, I'll tell you later." Austin looked at Dez then Ally, "Ok Dez let's go." As the boys ran out Ally walked over to Trish, "So who is this guy?" Trish kept staring at the door.

"Oh right, Chuck."

"You mean the guy Dez always has a rivalry with?"

"Yup. That's why Dez isn't exactly happy with me."

"Oh well, his fault right?"

"Yeah, so what's happening with you and Austin?"

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't leave until you told him to. It's not like he actually cared who I'm dating."

"You never know he might, which reminds me." Ally got up and rummaged in her bag and pulled out an envelope, "Here. Now let's go get some food as well, I'm starved."

"Ok." Trish put the envelope in her bag.

 **A/N So my idea was they remixed all the old songs. However they couldn't do all the songs in concert, so they made records of all the remixes. (btw way in my story Ronny Romone Records no longer exists)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh guys thank you so much for your favorites and reviews! I appreciate it so much!**

 **Cristalcg1000 -Thank you a million times for favoriting/following the story and mean**

 **Thanks for the reviews-sharkey11838, LoveShipper**

 **Thank you for the follows: Ausslyrr513, KazaBlueStar, LoveShipper, alishansim21, SweetestSerenity,Booklover3177**

 **The favorites: Booklover3177, alishanasim21,sharkey11838 Now with no further ado here's chapter 2!**

Ally texted Austin:

 ** _Where are you?_**

 ** _Aw do you already miss me? :p_**

 ** _If I was next to you right now Austin, I'd hit you_**

 ** _Haha. Dez and I found this new place to eat called pancake diner_**

 ** _Of course you hit the pancakes, they got anything else?_**

 ** _Yes! Come on over Als_**

 ** _All right we'll be there soon_**

Trish walked over to Ally "so where are we going?"

"Pancake diner." Ally said.

"Ok let's go!"

"Look it's the fryfel tower 2.0!"

"Austin are those Ally's fries?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't mind." Austin defended himself.

"Remember your first fryfel tower? It was the day after I conquered my stage fright." Aly smiled and grabbed Austin's hand, "And our first kiss."

Austin smiled. Trish smiled too, "Yeah it was so innocent too."

"Your mouths were both completely open." Ally laughed.

"I remember that." Dez said and made a bird motion with his hands.

"Guys open your envelopes!" Ally prodded.

"Yeah go ahead, Ally and I have a lot to do." Austin said.

Trish and Dez opened their envelopes. Dez smirked and Trish raised her hand to her mouth then shrieked, "Guys! You're engaged?! I can't believe I didn't see the ring Ally! Let me see it now." Trish grabbed Ally's hand, "That's it? Just a braided gold ring?"

"Didn't you see the little diamonds on each cross of the braid?" Ally said indignantly.

"Eh." Trish shrugged.

"He also gave me this necklace." Ally exclaimed as she pulled it up for Trish to see.

"Now that's a necklace!" Trish exclaimed.

"I'm glad you approve." Austin said sarcastically.

"Same thing goes in this real marriage as it did in your assignment." Dez simply stated.

"You mean that if I break his heart you'll end me?" Ally asked.

"Exactly!" Dez said as he sat back in his chair.

"Don't worry Dez that isn't going to happen. I'm never going to stop loving Austin." Ally laid her head of Austin's shoulder.

"I'll never stop loving you either." Austin said as he put his arm around Ally.

"Well I better go." Ally sighed. She looked at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Ok see you around Als!"

"Bye Austy."

Ally was massaging her head as she looked at the board full of her ideas for the wedding.

"Hey wife to be!" Austin said coming into the dancing room*.

"well hi there hubbie to be." Ally smiled. Austin came and kissed her on the cheek.

"So, these are all my ideas. I want to get a silly dress with floral designs. Nothing extravagant really I'd like it to be long with quarter length lace sleeves**."

Austin looked at Ally, "No sparkles?"

"No, not today."

"Wait Ally the bridemaids could have sparkles!"

"Austin that's a great idea!" Ally pinned an idea to a board she had up.

"And now for the food…"

 **Hey guys that's Chapter 2! If any of you are Krett shippers the link to Krett final chapter part 2 is in my bio. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks SilverGoldCrystal3 for your very encouraging review it made me smile. I agree most A &A fanfics aren't show accurate**

 **I love your account name FwuffyUnicorn and thanks for following me as an author**

 **Thanks sharkey11838 for your continued support**

 **LoveShipper yeah I thought the fryful tower would be a cool throwback**

 **Thanks to everyone else that subscribed, favorited or reviewed!**

4 months later

"Ally! Wake up!" Trish said. "Today is the rehearsal for your wedding!"

"Mmmm, too much planning." Ally groaned as she sat up from her bed. She looked around, "Too much planning." Ally looked at Trish, "Wait how'd you get into my apartment?"

Trish waved a key in the air, "You gave me a key."

Ally groaned, "Why did I ever do that." She got up and went to go get ready. "Remember once I leave this apartment for good I need your help organizing everything."

"Of course I got it."

"Dez! You dry cleaned your white shirt with red? What possessed you to do that?"

"Relax Austin, I'll clean it." Dez took some cleaner and sprayed the shirt which transformed into an ugly color. "Oops."

"Dez! You're ruining things! Pull it together and put this white shirt on. Just put it on do not do anything else immediately after the rehearsal give it back."

"Ok." Dez pranced off.

 ** _Everything going well?_**

Oh no Austin just received a text from Ally.

 ** _Not really Dez ruined his shirt and I gave him an extra, but that's the only one I have._**

 ** _Relax Austin, I got 5 extra shirts just in case_**

 ** _You're the best_**

 ** _Yeah… I know_**

 ** _See you in a few (kiss emoji)_**

 ** _OK see you (kiss emoji)_**

After the rehearsal

"Let's go eat I'm starved!" Ally said

"Pancakes?" Austin asked

"No, no pancakes today." Ally stated

"Awww." Austin pouted. Ally playfully hit him, "Don't puppydog eye me. You can eat all the pancakes you want when we're on our honeymoon cruise."

Austin at her with a devilish grin.

"Austin what are you doing?"

Austin grabbed Ally and started tickling her.

"Austin stop it! Austin stop! Austin you're not getting pancakes no matter what. Trish help!"

Trish took Dez by the arm and pointed to Austin.

"Fine." Dez grabbed Austin as Trish grabbed Ally. They finally separated the couple.

"Ally?" Austin asked. Ally tried not to smile and turned her back, "I'm not talking to you."

"I love you. You still love me right?"

Ally turned around and put on her best annoyed face, "I don't know."

"Aww come Ally I know you do." Austin walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged back saying, "I can't say no to your hugs."

Austin smirked, "I know!"

Ally smiled happily as she listened to the thump thump of Austin's heart.

 **Sorry that chapter was kind of short. I'll try to write another chapter tonight but if I can't I'l for sure have another chapter posted by tomorrow. Love ya'll!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally woke with exhilaration this was her last morning of being Ally Dawson. She grinned and jumped out of bed. What to do first, what to do first. She didn't know what to do with herself, she had butterflies in her stomach. No forget butterflies she felt like she had a whole zoo in her stomach. She heard a knock at her door and went to go get it.

"Trish!"

"You ready to get ready?"

"Yes! Let's get ready."

Austin slept past his alarm clock. When he finally woke up he sat up quickly. 'Crap! I slept in'. He jumped out of bed and went to his bathroom to get ready. Dez busted in all ready.

"Dez why are already ready? The wedding's not for a couple of hours."

"Doesn't hurt to be ready." Dez walked over to Austin, "You know you can back out."

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" Austin quipped.

"I don't know I was just saying."

Austin rolled his eyes. "I have to get ready."

"How long will that take?" Dez asked.

"I don't know." Austin said.

"We could get pancakes afterwards." Dez suggested.

"Pancakes? I am too nervous for pancakes."

"Woah, ok I'll um just sit here then."

"Well are you excited?" Trish asked.

"I am so nervous."

"Why? You're marrying your best friend. You've known him for 7 years."  
"I know, but remember when Austin and I first dated? That was awkward, I just hope that doesn't happen now."

"Ally, you guys had only known each other a year. It won't happen, it's the same Austin and Ally that it was at the WMA's. You guys have been through thick and thin. It won't happen. I guarantee that."

Ally smiled, "Thanks Trish."

"Of course now we have to fix your hair and put the finishing touches on the cake. We'll make sure that all tiers stay on this time and that you come into the wedding without any cake on you."

Ally laughed, "That was a crazy day. Ok Trish are you ready with you hair and dress?"

"Yeah, I came to help you."

Hours later

The music started playing.

'Mmm-mmm planets align suddenly I'm alive.' 'Eyes full of stars guide me to where you are' 'pinch me if I'm asleep cause this feels like it's a dream'

The doors opened and Ally stood there in the door looking absolutely stunning. Austin gawked and Ally walked down the aisle.

'We're two in a million can't even begin to find, where I found you what are the chances that there'd be this magic when we touch, Woah oh we got something special on another level like it's just me in you in the room. Because something so brilliant was meant for just two in a million.'

The preacher came to the center, "Please be seated. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Austin Moon to Ally Dawson."

Ally was so out of it with thoughts of being a Moon that she only heard.

"Now your vows."

Austin went first, "Ally that day I played the drums with the corndogs was the best day of my life, it was the day I met you. I stole your song and you stole my heart. We've been through thick and thin. I love your smile, and laugh. If it rains on you I'll be your coat. Sometimes you would say you were scared that I wouldn't be there. Ally I swear I'll never go anywhere. You could change your hair, your name, get crazy I'll always love you for you. So here comes forever."

"Austin, we've had some crazy adventures. That time we went bungee jumping, the time I conquered my stage fright, you've always been there for me. That time our hands brushed for the first time, one touch not much but it was enough. We'll never be the same because my heart is made up on you."

The preacher smiled, "You may kiss your bride."

Austin and Ally kissed and everyone cheered.

At the reception Austin surprised Ally and sang Timeless to her. Mr. Dawson gave a speech. Trish had compiled a video of the Auslly highlights. The first Helen Show appearance and the second one were back to back. Everybody danced and had a good time. Ally couldn't stop smiling and when she threw the bouquet Carrie caught it. Dez caught the garter. Dez had no one idea what it meant but he caught it. After the reception Austin and Ally got in a Limo and went to the airport to get on a plane to their dock for the cruise ship.

When they finally got on the plane Ally exclaimed, "Oh my gosh I am so tired. But I am glad to get out of that dress, It was hot."

Austin smiled, "It was hot in there. But it might also have been nerves."

"Probably." Ally flopped onto her seat. Austin sat next her and took her hand. When the plane started to fly Ally fell asleep on Austin's shoulder while Austin looked out the window. When Ally woke up a while later a flight attendant came and gave them breakfast as they landed. When they got into the Florida airport Austin turned to Ally, "So Mrs. Moon what mode of transportation would you prefer, there is a bus, cab or maybe a limo."

"Well Mr. Moon I do believe a cab would be fine."

They walked over and hailed a cab.

 **Sorry this is so late! Did you like all the song references? Let's see how many you can catch either PM me or review with your count and the name of the song. Winner gets bragging rights and I'll publicly announce them. I have a question now. Do you guys want me to skip straight Alex and Ava or have a chapter about their adventures on the cruise? I can do either one. Thank you guys so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to popular request I am going to do cruise adventures. I do not have really any ideas for this so my idea is that some Disney couples make cameos. If you don't like please stay with me because it will be better. Thank you to all the new people (Kickfeaver, Leahweinstein, K9grmingTwihard) for the follows and favorites.**

Austin and Ally got to their cruise ship room.

"Ok Austin you know we're gonna need to disguise ourselves so people won't recognize us."

"Yeah but how are we gonna do that?"

Ally pulled out two wigs, "I don't know, we could change hair color." Austin smiled, "nice."

Ally put her wig on and then went into the bathroom to make it perfect. When she came out she saw Austin's had his wig on, "Unrecognizable!" Austin told her.

"Um Austin you didn't do a very good job." Ally bit her lip. Austin's wig was on his head with tuffs of blonde sticking out. Ally smiled, "Here let me help you." She walked over to Austin. She grabbed the wig off his head, "Sit."

"Yes ma'am." Austin said teasingly. Ally playfully knocked him on the head he faked falling off the bed. The only thing was actually fell off and hit the floor. Austin moaned, "Ow."

Ally bent down worried, "Austin?"

Austin slowly lifted up his hands trying to grab her. She jumped back.

"Aw man!" He said. Ally laughed, "Not this time. Come on be serious now."

Austin got up on the bed and Ally fixed the wig.

"Perfect! Now I want to go to this couple's thing. It is about how much we know about each other. Not that you know much about me."

Austin frowned, "Hey! I know a lot about you!"

"Oh really when's my birthday?"

"October 20." Austin said confidently.

"November 29th. We've gone over this." Ally said indignantly.

Austin smiled sheepishly, "Love you."

"Now you're going to call me Alice when we're in public. And I'll call you…..Aaron. We should just sensor what we say. Like everybody knows about your first proclamation of love, the first time we liked each other etc. They don't know how we met… you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, now let's go."

Austin and Ally arrived at the room holding the event.

"Woah look at all the people!" Austin exclaimed, "Look at those two girls they're like the same person!"

"Those are twins." Ally told him.

"You know what I think? They're clones of one person. That person controls the clones with their mind. I'm sure there are more. They were sent here to take over the world!"

"This is why I love you." Ally kissed Austin on the cheek then they found a seat. The 'clones' were talking to two guys one was tall like Austin and the other was about the same height as the girl he was talking to. There was a guy with black hair talking to a girl with wavy highlighted hair and with a plaid shirt around her waist. The girl slapped his arm and he grinned. There was a blonde girl smiling at a guy with brunette wavy hair that went down to the middle bottom of his neck. There was a cute girl with dark curly hair talking to a guy with blonde hair.

The host came up and everyone sat down.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to do you know your date. I'm Ashton Sertori. Here's how it will go. Some questions will be randomized and only one couple will answer, others a few will answer and there will be a few where all of you will answer. Let's play."

The host grabbed a paper from a jar, "This is to all the couples. How'd you meet?"

The spotlight went on the girl with the wavy highlighted hair and her date.

"Oh us? Um ok. Wow um where to start." It looked to Ally like she was rifling through her brain of what to say. The guy started, "We meet at work when we were 16. At first she didn't like me." The girl elbowed him in the side. He flinched as she continued, "People grow on you, you know? Then he left for very good reasons. We met again and regained that relationship… sort of I guess. Our story is really messed up. But that is how we first met."

The host looked confused, "Ok, next!" He turned to one of the twins, "How'd you meet?"

The girl with glasses spoke, "Basketball game."

Her date spoke up, "True except I was playing her and she beat me."

The girl snorted, "Yeah I never lose."

The host turned to the other twin, "What about you? Wait you're that TV girl that was in two TV shows. One of them was about that lightening girl right?"

The girl kind of smiled, "Yeah, that's me."

Her date stepped in, "So we met in third grade when I stole her pen. Then I had to move but 6/7 years later I moved back."

The host smiled, "Nice. Glad to see you mended that bond." He went to Austin and Ally, "What about you two?"

Ally giggled a little, "So when I was 15 I worked at this music store. He was at the drums playing them. I told he couldn't play the drums it was off limits."

Austin smiled, "Then I said it's ok I am a really good drummer."

Ally continued, "Then I realized he wasn't playing with sticks he was playing corndogs. I asked him about it and he told me it was for when he was hungry."

The host nodded "That's funny. You know you guys remind me of someone I can't put my finger on it." Then he went to the other blonde girl with the brunette haired guy.

"And what about you?"

The guy looked at the girl, "It's actually a fairly normal story. I was new to the school and was in the cafeteria."

"I was also in the cafeteria tossing an apple up and down. I dropped it and he caught it with his foot."

"She told me that it what I did was almost cool."  
"He just sat there and looked at me and I asked him for my apple back."

"That's the most normal story I've heard today. Now for our last couple."

He looked at them, "How'd you meet?"

The boy shrugged, "It was at a New Year's Eve party."

The girl smiled, "Give him more details than that! We sang a song together."

The host smiled, "That's great! Ok the next question goes to you two."

He pointed to Austin and Ally, "It is for you sir! We're starting simple now ok? What is her birthday?"

Ally shook her head and put her head in her hands. Austin looked around, "November…..29, I think."

Ally shot her head straight up. The host turned to Ally, "Is that correct?"

"Yes!" Ally turned to Austin, "You remembered!" She threw her arms around Austin.

After the game Ally, with Austin following dutifully behind her, walked up to the twin who was on TV. Her date went to get her a drink and her sister had left.

"Look, I know how hard it is to deal with being famous."

The girl looked at her, "You do?"

"Yes." She gestured to Austin, "We're wearing wigs."

"Oh. Wait are you Austin and Ally?"  
Ally nodded. The girl put her hands to her mouth, "Oh my gosh! I always wanted a relationship like yours. You two are amazing."

The couple smiled, "Thanks." They said in unison.

"You're a great actress too."

The girl smiled, "Thanks. Also I won't tell a soul who you really are."

"Thank you I appreciate it."

Austin and Ally did many more things on the cruise ship. They talked, they laughed and they had a lot of fun. When the week was up Ally sighed, "Well back to the stage with us!"

Austin nodded, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

 **Ok guys so I hope that didn't suck as much as I thought it might/did. Did you like the cameos? Thanks guys for continuing to read and support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Auslly0731 and LoveShipper for your reviews! They're much appreciated.**

 **Thank you for the follow KaliforniaGirl and the favorite SilverGoldCrystal3**

 **SilverGoldCrystal3- I agree I felt like I did very well with Austin's character in the previous chapter he was way in character. I read back over it and it scared me how in character Austin was in. I was in a tight situation of whether or not to make them go in disguise. I decided they should because they're really famous. I'm glad you caught two of the ships!**

 **In case you guys didn't catch all the ships here they are: Troy and Gabriella, Liv and Holden, Maddie and Diggie, KC and Brett, Jack and Kim. I like knowing all of your opinions thanks for sharing! Now I am going to skip to Alex and Ava now :) I'll start with Alex being a baby and Ava around 2 or 3.**

"Mommy!" A little voice said from downstairs. Ally smiled, "Better go." Ally ran downstairs, "Ava what is it?"

"Oh noting I didn't know where you was. Where's daddy?"

Austin walked up next Ally, "Right here sweetie."

"Alex was pulling my hair."

Ally went over and picked up the baby. Austin looked around, "Wasn't Aunt Trish supposed to be watching you?"

Ava shrugged. Ally looked at the baby in her arms, "Who's my little boy, who is he? You are yes you are." She cooed. The baby giggled and squirmed happily. Ally gave the baby to Austin who looked at him, "Come on buddy, nap time!" Ally sat down next to Ava, "You too little missy."

"But mommy I not sleepy. I want to play."

Ally picked up Ava, "We'll play after nap time sweetie." Ally walked upstairs to Ava's bedroom and set Ava on her bed.

"Now go to sleep Ava. If I hear you playing with toys I'll have to give you a consequence. Now you don't want that do you?"

Ava smiled sheepishly, "No."

"Ok then." Ally tucked Ava in and walked out of her room closing the door. Next door Ally heard Alex laughing. Ally sighed and smiled as she entered the room she gasped. "Austin what happened to you?"

Austin was covered with baby toys and spit up.

"He's just a baby how'd he do all that?"

"I'm not quite sure, but he won't go to sleep."  
"Ok let me try." She picked up the baby and held him peacefully, "Ok little Alex it's time to go to bed." She laid Alex in the crib, "Now just lie there and go to sleep."

Alex yawned as Ally pet his head of blonde fuzz. Then Alex fell asleep. By then Austin had taken all the toys off of himself. Ally motioned for quiet as they left the room. Austin and Ally collapsed on their bed.

"Oh my gosh Austin." Ally moaned, "We've been so busy we haven't been to the music factory in years." Austin looked at his beautiful wife, " Yeah maybe when they get to be in school we can go back. Now get some sleep."

"What about you?" she asked sleepily.

"I'll sleep too but I'll set an alarm to wake up."

The alarm rang Austin hit the snooze button. Was it already 3:00? Ally slept straight through it. Austin got out of bed and went over to kiss Ally on the forehead. He went upstairs and woke up Ava.

"Ready to play?"

"Yeah!" The little girl jumped out of bed.

"Ok daddy, you can be this doll and I'll be this one."

Austin played dolls for an hour and a half when Ally came in with the baby.

"I was thinking pizza for dinner?"

"Ok." Austin confirmed.

"I like pizza." Ava told her mom. Alex squirmed in Ally's arms so she set him down. He one of Ava's dolls.

"Alex that's mine!" Ava whined. Austin gently pulled the doll from Alex's little hands and picked played superman with him. The baby laughed with glee.

"FWSH, oh no he's gonna crash! Oh he's safe."

Alex laughed and laughed.

"Does my boy like that? Does he like that?" Ally cooed. Austin set the baby down and frowned, "I thought I was you boy!"

Ally sighed, "You're not a boy Austin."

"Wait are you saying I'm you're man?"

"Yeah, what else would you be?"

"Awesome!"

Ava walked up to Austin, "Do me daddy do me!"

Austin picked up Ava and played superman with her too. They heard a ding dong and Ally smiled, "Pizza!"

 **Sorry it wasn't long. I thought it would be cute to see what a day of Austin and Ally being fairly new parents would be like. I hope you liked it! The rest of the story is going to be set after the end of the Austin and Ally finale. Thanks for reading, I'll try to post another chapter by Thursday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Loveshipper and Auslly0731 for continuing to review:) It means a lot**

 **Thank you camillemck for favoriting and following my story! I saw you just joined the fanfiction community so if you need any help, I can help. Ok now tell me if you don't like this idea but I was thinking of transitioning from Austin and Ally's point of view to Ava's. There will probably be some Austin and Ally POV but mostly Ava.**

Ally laid her head on Austin's shoulder, "I'm so glad we're back here."

"I know we haven't had much time." Austin sighed. Ally looked at Austin, "Well with Alex going to his first day of school tomorrow I am sure we're going to have more time. We can reopen the factory, invite the kids we used to teach."

"That's a great idea! And since we're famous there will be a lot of people wanting lessons just to meet us. Maybe we can get our old students to see who actually wants lessons."

"I love that idea!"

Ava walked in, "Hi mommy. Hi daddy."

"Hey Ava!" said and walked over to her daughter.

"Ready for third grade?" Austin asked. Ava shrugged, "I guess."

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy." Alex shouted as he raced in and bumped into his dad.

"Woah slow down there bud. What's up?" Austin asked.

"Tomorrow is an important day." The five year stated very matter of factly. Ally raised her eyebrows and frowned, "Important, that's an awfully big word for a five year old."

"I heard Ava say it, so I say." Alex told her.

"Well you seem confident!" Austin noticed.

"Yes. I never done it before." Alex said.

"Trust me it's not fun." Ava groaned. Ally fake laughed and mumbled under her breath, "Just wait till you get to high school." Ally got up and went and kneeled next to Alex motioning for Austin to come over. "Now Alex, you know what to do when asked who your mommy and daddy are, right?"

"I think so. "

"Well then little me, what do you think you should do?" Austin quizzed him.

"Not tell people you are Austin and Ally."

"That's right! Good job buddy!" Ally hugged her. Austin picked up Alex and Ally took Ava's hand, "Let's go get ready for school!"

At school.

Ava sighed it was 2:35 the last period was almost over.

"Now let's see, open textbooks to page 2." The teacher said, "Now do you see the paragraph at the top of the page? That is your assignment. It isn't too ridiculous I don't believe."

Ava looked at her best friend Abigail who mocked chocking herself. Ava smiled.

"Now class on Friday we'll have career day. This will help us get to know each other."

Ava sat straight up 'Ok this is not good, what will I do?'

 _RINNNGG_

"Class dismissed." The teacher erased the board and the students packed up. Ava decided to see what she could do about this career day.

"Miss Harper?"

"Oh, hello."

"Hi I'm Ava."

The teacher looked at her roster, "Ava Moon." The teacher laughed, "My favorite celebrity, well one of them, his last name is Moon."

Ava gulped and tried to act natural, "Who are your favorite celebrities?"

"Well they're a pair actually, Austin and Ally. They got together again for like the fifth or sixth time 10 years ago. Then they went on tour I was obsessed with them. They retired 7 years ago. I could probably tell you their whole love story." Ava thought 'Yep, I know all about that.' The teacher sighed, "Well enough about my life, do you have any idea which parent you're going to bring?"

Ava faked a smile, "I have no idea. I just came over here to say hi. I gotta go now see you."

Ava speedily walked out of the room. Abigail was standing waiting for her. Abigail looked at Ava, "So it didn't go well?"

"Not at all." Ava looked around and then leaned in and whispered, "She's obsessed."

Abigail looked at Ava, " She told you that?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm well maybe you could use my uncle. He'll do anything for me. And he isn't some big fan."

Ava smiled, "Thank you so much Abigail!" Ava hugged her. "Gotta go, bye!"

"Ok see you later." Abigail replied. Ava jumped in the car. Her mother had sunglasses and her hair in a bun.

"Nice mom! Comfy but unrecognizable. You're getting good at this going out in public thing!"

"Ava!" Alex shouted.

"Shh Alex not so loud!" Ally scolded him.

"Sowwy."

Ava looked at Alex, "Have a good day?"

Alex grinned, "It was great! We learning ABC's and we painted."

"Fun!"

"How was your day Ava?" Ally asked her.

"Wait till you hear about my one teacher." Ava proceeded to tell her mom about her obsessed teacher and the solution for career day.

"As long as Abigail's uncle is good with it that works or me."

"Great! I'll have to tell Abigail tomorrow."

 **So? How was it? Thank you for reading and Happy almost Friday. I'll write more tomorrow but I'll have to see if I can post anything. I 'm not sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry I haven't been able to post. Track season just started so I'm super busy.**

 **Thank you alliecat96 for following and Just-An-Average-Dude for following and favoriting!**

 **Reviews: Thanks guest Cheyenneakacec for your encouraging review**

 **Guest Musicgirl15 The first three sentences of this chapter are for you if you're reading it! I wasn't creative enough to actually come up with an entire chapter about the uncle thingie.**

 **SilverGoldCrystal3- Austin and Ally are still writing music (while the kids are at school) but they aren't touring. For your chapter 6 review, I loved it :D Lol I did take a giant risk posting a chapter with the kids as toddler/baby.**

 **LoveShipper- Yeah I think this whole parent hiding thing is going to get interesting (thumbs up emoji)**

"So how was career day?" Austin asked as the family sat down to eat.

"Great! No one suspected a thing."

"That's really great." Ally said.

"I drew a picture. See?" Alex held up a picture of 4 people.

"That's really good Alex!" Ally complimented him.

"Make any friends?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. His name's Cawum." Alex stated.

"That's great!"

Couple months later

Ava walked into class and sighed. Today was the start of music history. She knew that it would mostly be about her parents since her teacher was an Austin and Ally fanatic. At least it was the last day before Christmas.

"Ok class!" The teacher said walking in."Today is the start of music history. Of course we're going to start the ever famous and my favorite Austin and Ally." She clicked slides, "Ok these two met at school and it was love at first sight."

Ava rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"Yes Ava."

"That is not true. They met at Sonic Boom. Austin was playing the drums with corndogs and Ally got mad at him. He stole her song so she hated him at first."

The teacher frowned, "And how do you know that?"

Ava gulped, "Uhhh."

Abigail stepped in, "I met them and told Ava."

"Ok." The teacher continued. She was very wrong about other parts but Ava kept her mouth shut. She had already had a close enough call. Ava looked at Abigail and mocked choking. Ava smiled the nodded as if to say for real.

When they got out of class Abigail burst into laughter.

"What?" Ava asked.

"Ok, I have to come over and find out the real story." Abigail said between giggles.

"No kidding that was horrible."

"My parents have some kind of event for my dad Christmas Eve and Christmas. Can I come to your house and celebrate with ya'll?"

"Fine by me! You'll have to ask my mom and dad. I'm sure it'll be fine. But on Christmas? Do you your parents not care?"

Abigail shrugged, "It's an only child thing I guess. They buy me mounds of things but aren't usually there."

Ava put her arm around her friend, "I'm sorry. At least my parents are good for you. And my brother is like your brother too."

"Ava you have the best parents in the entire world. I'm sure many people would agree."

By then the two girls had gotten to the car. Ally looked back in the mirror, "Hey girls!"

"Hi Mrs. Moon."

"Hi mom, where's Alex?"

"Your dad is picking him up."  
"Cool. Hey mom is it ok is Abigail spends Christmas and Christmas Eve with us?"

Ally smiled, "Of course!"

"Thanks! I really appreciate you and Mr. Moon accepting like family. My parents will mail my presents to your address... or the address of choice."

"OK."

"Hey Ava I forgot to tell you with all the albums and tours your dad and I have produced we were able to get sufficient funds to get an actual building for our museum! There will be games and everything. Both you girl with have to help with ideas." Ally excitedly told them.

When they got home Austin was waiting for them on the couch.

"Daddy!" Ava said.

"Hey princess!" Austin said giving his daughter a bear hug.

"Hi Mr. Moon!"  
"Abigail." Austin hugged her too. Austin looked at Ally, "Oh look it's the most beautiful person alive."

Ally giggled, "Oh Austin stop it."

Abigail and Ava looked at each other. Austin went up and sweetly kissed Ally then hugged her tightly.

Ava and Abigail made gagging noises and Austin and Ally laughed. The girls ran up to Ava's room.

"I love how your parents are still so in love with each other every time they see each other." Abigail sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Ava said, "I hope I can find someone who will love me as much as my dad loves my mom. And someone who I can love as much as my mom loves my dad."

"Same. What do you think the definition of true love is?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know we should ask." Ava said.

 **I noticed a lack of Auslly in the last chapter so put some in this chapter. Have any ideas for the museum? They might come up in a later chapter! What do you think is the definition of true love? (Please no hate for anyone's opinion, this is a hate free zone, thanks!) I wanted to explore the reasons of what makes Auslly so great. Do you think that is a good idea? :z I hope you like this. I will try my hardest to post another chapter this weekend. Thank you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Cari for your review!**

 **Thank you Kourtney Najjar for favorting the story, following the story.**

 **SilverGoldCrystal3 Thanks for your lengthy review:P**

 **Thank you DisneyNick… for following me and this story! And favoriting it and me**

 **LoveShipper I love your reviews so positive and upbeat.**

 **SilverGoldCrystal and LoveShipper this is a special thanks for loving this so far! Ya'll are the best thank you so much I always love your reviews.**

 **Ok so this chapter is really really short. I am working on another chapter right now I'll post it when I can!**

"Hey mom, dad. What is true love?" Ava asked.

"Yeah," Abigail laughed, "And maybe you can tell the real story of you guys."

Ally looked at Austin.

"Well, true love is when you are selfless enough to make sure the other is happy." Austin said.

"Yeah, but also you're compassionate at heart, kind, humble, meek, patient. You bear with one another forgiving one another. Teach and admonish each other. Like if I did something that was wrong your father should come and tell me softly that isn't something I should do."

Austin nodded. Then they began to tell their story. Ava loved to hear it with all the odd quirks.

"I finally conquered my stage fright with help from Austin. We had our first kiss then and it was magical."

They continued through different parts.

"It was at the VMAs when Jimmy told me to choose Ally or my career."

"I found out and told him to go for his career. He didn't go for it. He ran up on stage and told the whole world he loved me."

"It was worth it." Austin smiled.

They continued all the way up to the part where they broke up for four years.

"We decided after a break we took that we always had each other's back. So I told her that I would sing the duet with her."

Ally sighed, "It was so magical."

Austin started gigging. "Wanna see something Abigail?"

Ally knew where he was going and punched him. Austin got out his Ipad and brought up the video of Ally destroying the Helen show the first time.

Abigail and Ava gasped and awed, "That was ya'll? You're such fetuses!"

They laughed. Ava looked at Ally, "Oh mom you look so great with drum on your head."

Then Austin pulled up the second time Ally destroyed the show.

They laughed and Abigail and Ava cooed, "Aww look how you pick her up first and you hang on to each other."

Austin and Ally smiled and hugged.

"Yup so that's the real story!"

 **The next chapter is going to be Christmas Eve. Did you like this chapter? I know it was short. Thanks for your support**


	10. Chapter 11

It was finally Christmas Eve. Ava couldn't wait to celebrate. Abigail was coming over at 4:00 then they were going to the factory.

"AVA!"

Ava groaned and flopped onto her bed.

"Ava! Ava! Ava!"

"What is it Alex?" Ava asked exasperated.

"I'm bored, mommy and daddy are busy in their room."

Ava sighed and smiled, "They're wrapping your gifts." Ava grabbed Alex and started tickling him.

"Stop stop stop! Ava pwease stop!"

Ava stopped, "You're so ticklish like mommy."

Ally was done packing. She was exhausted, "it's still amazing how we have exact copies of ourselves."

Austin laughed, "Not exactly, Ava's like you but she isn't ticklish like you, Alex is."

"True. They have the best parts of each of us."

 _Ding dong._

"That would be Abigail. Let's go to the factory."

"And now begins our celebration!" Austin exclaimed.

The annual Moon celebration included Austin and Ally singing many Christmas songs. These songs included: Oh Holy Night, Christmas Must be Something More, and more. They ended with their song I Love Christmas.

Abigail and Ava sang along. When it was over they were so happy and energetic they didn't know if they'd get to sleep when they got home. Suddenly they heard a knock on the glass doors. Trish went to take a peek behind the shade covering the window.

"Um guys, there is a lady with redish brown hair outside. She looks about 25."

Ava and Abigail looked at each other shocked, "Miss Harper!"

They bolted upstairs to the practice room.

"What should I do?" Trish asked.

"Give her this signed poster and um this guitar pick." Ally said.

"Hey that's my favorite!" Austin protested. Ally nodded, "If this lady is as big of a fan as I was lead to believe then she'll know that and hopefully."

Trish grabbed them and tossed them out. The teacher was obviously excited. She squealed and pounced on the items. However she did not leave. Trish panicked, "she isn't leaving."

Austin and Ally sighed. Austin looked at Ally, "Well it looks like we're staying here for the night."

 **Hey guys, I am still working through a couple things but I had some extra time. Thanks for your support everyone through this time of a lot fewer chapters a week. I really appreciate that. Thanks so much!**


	11. Chapter 12

**If anybody new favorited/followed my story, or me thank you. I lost the emails that told me all this stuff.**

 **I do however remember the reviews**

 **MusicGirl15 You should get an account and write stuff. IF you need help ask me:) Thanks for being so sweet**

 **SilverGoldCrystal I like that Alex and Ava are exact copies too. I like writing about the teacher… she's a fun character**

 **LoveShipper Oh this is going to get very interesting**

Austin and Ally ran upstairs. Trish sighed, "I'm going to sleep on this couch."

Dez frowned, "Where will I sleep?"

"Anywhere you want you doof! Just not upstairs or on this couch."

"Daddy, why are we sweeping here?" Alex asked as Austin pulled a blanket over him. Austin smiled, "Because there is a not so nice person outside."

Alex yawned and turned to Ally, "Will you sing to me mommy?"

Ally smiled. "Of course." Ally went and sat next to where Alex lay.

"You're little hand wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight. You're little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming so I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight. To you everything funny, you got nothing to regret I'd give all I have honey if you could stay like that. Oh darlin don't you ever grow up just stay this little. Oh darlin don't you ever grow up it could still be simple. I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart. No one will desert you, just try to never grow up."

Austin put his and hand on Ally's shoulder and smiled at his sleeping son.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They looked over to where the girls were they had fallen asleep on each other. Austin and Aly got up and moved each girl to her pillow. The girls had brought them just in case something were to happen. Austin and Ally went to a part of the floor where they had blown up a mattress they found in the closet and laid down. Ally put her head on Austin's chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

*It was Christmas morning and Austin felt some pain on his chest. He looked up and saw a little face right in his.

"Woah, Alex to close!"  
Ally was already up and downstairs asking Dez if he could leave first. The teacher was still outside, she could follow Dez and then not know about Austin and Ally leaving. She asked Trish to leave five minutes afterwards and make sure the teacher was gone. Then she would proceed to the Moon house and lay out all the presents.

Upstairs the girls were groggily awake. Ally came upstairs, "Ok we're going home in ten minutes. Be ready."

Twenty minutes later the family was home opening gifts.

It was the first day of school and Miss Harper ran up to Ava and Abigail, "I found out where Austin and Ally live, I followed them home from the music factory after I spent the night there in front of the door." The teacher handed Ava a paper with and address on it. Ava was relieved to find it was Dez's address. Abigail frowned, "Don't you think that would be inconvenient for them? They have to hide from you all Christmas Eve. How would that make _you_ feel?!"

Ava grabbed Abigail's arm "Woah Abigail settle down it isn't like you were there, you don't know what Austin and Ally did."

Abigail blinked, "Yeah you're right sorry."

"Well then." Miss Harper sighed, "Let's get class started."

 **That's the next chapter! Be thinking of other fanfics you want me to right. (GMW, KC Undercover, more Austin and Ally, Liv and Maddie, Kickin it anything you want me to write about I can do it!) I only have one chapter left :'( Did anyone know what song Ally sang to Alex? Title of song and artist? Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh guys I can't even begin to describe how thankful I am for all of you giving me your support. Ya'll are the best! What other stories do you guys want me to do? I'll probably do all the requests/suggestions. The most popular suggestion I'll write first.**

The Austin and Ally museum was open and herds of people were crowding to it.

"Mom, can we go to the museum?" Ava asked.

"You can, Austin and I have to stay out of it until the grand opening settles down. Why don't you get Mrs. Whittle to take you?" Ally told her.

Ava smiled, "Great idea mom!" Ava ran to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Whittle! Is Abigail around?"

"Let me see."

Ava waited on the line she heard Mrs. Whittle, "Abigail?!" No answer. Then "Honey where is Abigail?"  
"Outside."  
"Thanks."

Then Ava heard Mrs. Whittle talking to Abigail.

"Hi Ava!" Abigail said.

"Hey! Do you want to go to the museum?"

"Sure I'll ask my mom."

"Ava, this is an amazing museum! My goodness."

"I know right?"

The museum had every little detail about Austin and Ally up to the point when they became a duo.

Every kiss, every song. A theater played The Austin and Ally Story every hour. It started at the beginning, many people were pressing the music buttons that played a one minute version*. Ava and Abigail skipped all the sound buttons because they could hear the songs from Austin and Ally. They stopped at the first kiss and read the quotes.

"I feel like I can do anything!"

"I know I can do anything as long as I'm with you."

The girls moved on and read about the fights, how Austin and Ally made up. Austin's declaration of love and giving up his career. They got to the karaoke and Ava cracked up at this part.

"I think he's pretty cute."

*Ally kisses him*

"Ally you're cheating on Austin?"

Ava looked at Abigail and whispered, "They never told me that part."

They came to the second to last panel in the room.

"I'll love you for you and I always will."

"I love you too."

The last panel had Trish and Dez tell about the heartbreaking separation. Then the girls walked through an arch that said 4 years later. This part had a screen that showed the Ellen Show starting with the moment the two first saw each other after four years and ending when Austin and Ally were hanging on to each other. There was one last said everything else is up to your speculation. Abigail nudged Ava, "That lady is trying not to stare at you."

Ava looked at the lady who was looking at a picture of Ally and then trying not to look at Ava. Abigail whispered to Ava, "I think she might have noticed you look exactly like your mother probably did when she was your age."

Ava nodded. The lady finally walked over to the girls. "Excuse sweetheart, but you look exactly like Ally, are you related to her?"

Abigail's mother stepped in, "Isn't that a personal question? Please respect this girl's privacy."

"Yes I understand that might be a little intrusive, it was just bugging me."

Ava piped up, "Yes I know I look like the famous Ally."

"Ok I am sorry dear. "

Abigail looked at her mom, "Wait…"

"Yes I know, I'll tell you later."

The trio entered he gift shop. It had full size posters of every concert and most of the songs. It had every single album released by Austin, or Ally or both. It had any merchandise you could dream of.

Ava spun around, "Woah I have never seen this much stuff. Imagine all the money."

Abigail's mom laughed, "Must have a good marketer."

In the car Abigail's mom explained, "I may not be the biggest fan of Austin and Ally, but of course I know about them. I have seen Alex, that women though you looked like you mom Ava. Alex is and exact copy of Austin. That and also all the secrecy around Ava's family around everyone. Don't worry I will not tell a soul Ava."

Ava smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Whittle. How would you like to meet them?"

Abigail's mom looked at Ava through the mirror, "It would be an honor."

Austin and Ally looked shocked at Abigail's mom, "Um hi."

Abigail's mom laughed, "It's ok I already knew. You guys are an inspirational model on so many levels. The way you have loved each other endlessly, giving up anything you had to give so you could be together. The way you both pursued your dreams and made it to the top."  
Austin smiled at Ally and kissed the top of her head, "Yes, we really are two in a million."

* Like the length of the songs in the show

 **Last chapter *cries*. Did you like how I ended it? Thank you guys so much for reading this story all the way through and supporting. I appreciate you guys so much. What do you want me write next?** **I'll write anything really, just give me a ship and I'll write about it:) If no requests come in then I'll probably come up with something. THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

 **Taylor**


	13. Chapter 14

**BONUS! You guys weren't expecting this were you? Hehehe I decided to add another chapter because I love you guys. :p**

2 years later

"Hey Abigail, what's your mom's name?"

"Honestly I'm not sure, I think it's Kate or Katherine or something with a K."

"Dad?"

"I don't know I don't see them much with their trips and me being over here all the time."

"Oh."

Freshman in high school Ava and Abigail escaped the terrors of their third grade teacher once and for all. She moved with them all the way up to 8th grade. She was always suspicious of Ava being Austin and Ally's daughter.

"Hey Ava," Abigail started, "I think we should head to school."

""Ok."

When they arrived all eyes were on them, they always were. Ever since the first day Ava and Abigail had significantly risen on the popularity chart. Ava was by far the prettiest girl in the eyes of the boys. She had already had two seniors ask her out. Austin would have none of that he would say, "Now Ava, either wait till your 30 or date someone I approve of that is your age. I know how teenaged guys are you know I was one."

"You still act like one." Ally would tease lovingly before they would kiss. Ava always rolled her eyes.

Abigail and Ava arrived at their lockers and opened them. Ava shut her locker door and swung her head around and hit a boy with a mouthful of her long brown silky hair that was the envy of the whole school.

"Pth pth." The boy spit.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Ava exclaimed.

"It's ok, wow you have a lot of hair." The boy said.

"Yeah, I know I take after my dad, he has A LOT of hair." Ava stated.

"Is his hair brunette too?" the boy asked.

"No, my hair color is from my mom." Ava said.

"That's cool! Well from what I see it's beautiful, but it doesn't taste too good." The boy joked.

Ava laughed, "Thanks sorry again."

"That's completely fine, talk to you again sometime?"

"Sure."

The boy walked off. Abigail looked at her, "Hmmm not quite like your parents, but it could work."

Ava hit her, "Shut up, I don't know what you're talking about."

They walked to their first class.

The day went by pretty fast. When they got out of their last class a senior guy was waiting there. He was the bad guy, like there were bad guys and then there was Derrick. He took joy in freaking out freshman girls, especially the pretty girls. He would harass them and taunt them. He wore his pants half off like people actually thought that was attractive.

"Hey baby." Derrick said to Ava. Ava sighed, "What do you want Derrick?"

"You, I want you. I want all of you every part. Give it to me." Derrick grabbed Ava who screamed.

"Hey the lady doesn't like that, stop you jerk." A voice rang out. Ava looked around it was the boy she had met earlier.

Derrick let go of Ava, "What are you going to do about it shrimpy?"

"I could call the police."

"You do and I'll make sure you regret it."

"Do what you want with me just leave her alone."

"Alright I'll let you have your little victory for now, but mark my words I'll be back." With that Derrick left.

Ava looked at the boy, "Oh my gosh thank you thank you! What's your name?"

"Jacob." The boy said as he bent down and picked up her books.

"Why did you do that?" Ava asked.

"Well because you were in trouble."

"But no other boys do that, they just hit on me and wait for me to get hurt, what's different about you?"

"I'm glad you asked. I'm a Christian and I believe young girls like you should be protected and cherished and not be used for the pleasures of people like Derrick." Jacob said.

"Well I don't believe any of this Christianity stuff but thank you, I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure. If you need anything just holler."

"Ok."

 **OK guys the sparks have emitted for Ava and Jacob. That's a good place to end I think. Did you like it? Tell me what you thought** **J** **All of my other fanfictions by the way are the stories of the people on the cruise ship (Remember that chapter? With all the cameos) So all those cameos have their own story so if you want to know how those people got into that position then read my other fics! If not then that's fine too, you don't have to read the others, especially if you don't ship them. Thanks guys!**


End file.
